Charmingly Evil (EC fic)
by EvilCharming
Summary: He was drunk and she was alone.
1. Chapter 1

It was late night for David. Ever since Snow and Emma disappeared he had been spending his nights at Granny's, drinking scotch and thinking to himself of a way to get them back. Henry was now spending a lot more time with Red, since she's the one that took care of him while David was drowning in alcohol. She wanted to help David, but all Red could do is just sit and hope that he'll come up with some kind of solution to his problem. David was already drunk, drunk enough to find himself thinking about Regina, her words from yesterday echoed in his head, _I want to redeem myself_. David stood up from his chair, as he almost fell when he got up feeling dizzy from the alcohol that was now in his blood, slowly taking control over him. _I should go_, he thought, leaving the Granny's.

Regina was lying on her couch covered with a blanket. She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard a loud knock on her door. She jumped out of the couch and looked at the clock, it was 2am. _I don't recall waiting for anyone_, she thought. She got up feeling a little dizzy from lying for so long, it's not like she had much to do with her life. After being asked to leave the position of mayor, which was expected, she found herself being bored with nothing to occupy her. She went to the door and slowly opened them...

"David" she stood in front of the doors and stared at him with a confused expression on her face. Her back was straight and her head high. And just in a flick of a second her confused expression was replaced with anger and disgust. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she started yelling at him. "How dare you come here after you took He-"

Before she could finish the sentence, David put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. _God you look amazing,_ he thought as he closed the distance between them. Regina was in shock and pushed him away not returning the kiss "Are you out of your mind" she yelled so loud that she had the feeling like the whole town just woke up. He stood in front of her looking at her dark brown eyes that were on fire, he took one step forward not fearing Regina's loudness. She then tried to calm herself, but her body was still trembling. "Where's Henry" she asked him rather calm, which was very unusual for her. He turned around and closed the doors, he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. "Henry is with Red, now come on Regina, don't be so angry" he grinned taking again one more step forward entering the Queens personal space. "Wait, are you drunk?" She backed away from him after she felt the alcohol in his breath. "A little, I guess" he smiled and kept going towards her, while she kept moving backwards. She thought of running or calling someone to take him or something, he obviously had no intension of leaving and alcohol really messed up his judgment. For god sake he was there, Prince Charming was running after the Evil Queen, but not in a way the original fairytale goes. She smiled at how stupid that sounded. There she was, she could've use him right there, paying back to Snow White, getting in bed with her precious Charming, yet she found herself running from him… until she hit the wall behind her. She felt a tremble go through her entire body. It's been to long since she had the passion in her life and now all she could feel was Charming's lust, she couldn't blame him. He was now close to her, maybe to close. His body was pressing against Regina's as he took her face in his arms and leaned to kiss her. She couldn't fight it anymore, the need to feel something, even if it was just for one night, with a man she despised, she wanted him.

He gently pressed his lips against Regina's, feeling her returning the kiss. He started kissing her jaws and neck. _She was enjoying it, what am I doing_? This is wrong! She kept thinking, but could not stop herself from giving into him. "We should take this up to the bedroom" she pointed out. He smiled and nodded following her up the stairs, he was about to sleep with The Evil Queen… he didn't even care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking time to read the first chapter, it means alot. This is the next chapter of my story, I hope you like it. This took me couple of hours to write, but I do have some ideas for the future development of the story. I'm looking forward to hear what you think about this chapter! Reviews are welcome :) **

"I want you", David said and threw Regina on the bed, she grinned a little as he pushed her, but liked this new side of sweet innocent Charming. He slowly got on top gently biting her lower lip. She let out a moan and found herself enjoying his every touch. She wanted to hate him, to push him away and kill him right there for making her fall for him, but at the end she would just let her thought escape from her head just by feeling David's soft lips on her body. Charming started pulling Regina's nighty up her leg, and could feel her shiver, he looked at her and was immediately relived when he saw the look of approval in her eyes- "Don't stop".

David pulled her nighty all the way up and Regina raised her hands so that it was easier for Charming to remove it. The Queen was lying in front of him in nothing but matching lace bra and panties. She was having trouble unbuttoning his shirt, so she grabbed both sides of it and torn it. David smiled "Impatient I see", he loved how reckless she was, especially since he never saw this wild side of hers. He did see her rip hearts out, and cause misery, but never saw her being this passionate, he was starting to look at her with a whole different eyes. She noticed the way he looked at her, it wasn't the look of hate anymore, now it was the look of a confused person, lost in his thoughts, it was perfect time for her to take the lead. She rolled him over the bed and got on top of him. In a flick of a second she removed his blue jeans and threw them on the floor. Her kisses were toxic, and every touch of hers was flaming his body. She started moving down to the middle of his legs kissing him from lips all the way down.

He let out a moan, and the lower she went, the harder he had become. Not even in his wildest dream could he imagine that he'll enjoy the kisses of the Evil Queen so much. He was ashamed to admit that he enjoyed her more than Snow. David felt Regina's lips on his Hard On. She was biting it gently, taking full control over David. She stroked his manhood up and down her hands and slowly took him in her mouth. David squirmed feeling just a little embarrassed for enjoying Regina so much. She was playing with his cock licking it, gently biting it, it was just fun. She then slide back to his face and wildly bit his lower lip. He let out a painful moan. "I want you, to pleasure me" she smiled and descended from him allowing David to climb on top of her. She could feel his mouth as he started kissing her neck, she tilted her head back so that he could have full access. "I'll have no problem doing just that" he grinned. He removed her lacey bra and threw it somewhere in the room, then he pressed his mouth against her nipple, he started biting her nipples feeling even hornier from her loud passionate moans. His lips wondered lower and he had now taken of Regina's little black panties. He was surprised to feel her being fully wet already. He licked her clit causing her to wriggle. David shoved two fingers inside of her slowly moving them inside and out. "You like that, don't you?" he teased. "I want you, inside of me. Now!" Regina was screaming. She was now burning with pleasure, needing him so bad. He nodded, without much revolt. He took his manhood and slowly thrust it inside Queen's pussy. He was thrusting deeper inside letting moans of pleasure escape his mouth. It has been to long since Charming had a woman like Regina in bed, naked, wanting nothing but him to pleasure her. And Regina was quite satisfied too. Not only did she have a man to want her, but that man was Prince Charming himself. She let all of the fear disappear from the moment she felt his Hard On in her. She wasn't afraid of what'll happen tomorrow, Regina found herself enjoying in this moment, and she liked it very much. Both of them were at the climax, when David's cock exploded with his seed. _This is far most the best orgasm I ever had,_ David thought as he put his cock into Regina's mouth to "pick up the leftovers".

He collapsed himself on the other side of the bed feeling his heart popping out his chest. This was so unexpected yet so perfect. He was drunk when he came to Regina, but it was his full decision to stay through, well… the night, and his guilt, well that's something he's going to think about tomorrow. Regina was just lying there with her head on David's chest. What have I just done she wondered as she slowly closed her eyes. It wasn't too long before they both fall asleep… in each others arms.

**Things are about to change ha? What did you think about this chapter? I really do hope you liked it! The next one is going to be longer... I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

David woke up to a heavy headache. His head was pounding like he had just came back from an AC/DC concert. He tried to remember what happened last night,_ I was at granny's and then I came to Regina and_… _oh no_! It suddenly hit him. He looked under the sheets just to make sure, and yes, as he thought, David was completely naked. _What have I done_, he wondered. It wasn't too long after he noticed another naked body under those light sheets.

Her back were turned to him, and he could see her naked bottom almost pressing against his body. He backed away, not wanting to have any contact with Regina's body. Charming was in shock, almost he had a heart attack when he started "rolling the film" from last night. He could remember her gentle touches, her blood red lips colliding with his, he could feel the heat rising inside of him all over again at just thinking about her intoxicating kisses. _No_! He yelled in his mind. _This is wrong_! _She's the Evil Queen_. He wanted to blame it all on her, but no matter how hard he tried, somehow he couldn't find a valid reason of why he should. Instead David found that he was mad at himself, for letting his libido decide instead of him.

Regina woke up, she was sore from the last night. It's been to long since she slept with a man. For 28 years, Graham was her toy, her sex slave, but with him being gone, she was left on her own, and that… was just wrong! She remembered the last night instantly and smiled at the memory. _It was quite a show_, she almost giggled. The Evil Queen turned around to see if Charming was still asleep, oh and look at that, he was. She brushed her hair with her hand and thought of waking him up, but then she changed her mind. Regina knew that if David woke up with her lying next to him, he would be angry, pissed, he would be looking for blood, but she also knew that if he woke up first, he would feel embarrassed that he, instead of looking for his family spent the night with the one Charming despised the most… The Queen of all evil.

She turned his back in his direction and closed her eyes. Not long after Regina heard David waking up…_ this is going to be good_.

David got up from the bed, making sure not to wake Regina up. What he didn't know is that she was already wide awake. He picked his clothes or better say the leftovers and tip toed out of the room. He managed to leave the room safely and started getting dressed in the hallway. David had no shirt to wear, since Regina, well, tore it last night, but aside from that little incident everything else was in one piece. _I can't just casually leave Regina's house with my bare chest_. He grinned and started going down the stairs thinking of a good plan to go out of The Queen's house, without running into anyone.

He suddenly heard the bedroom door being opened. "David" he heard Regina calling his name with a surpriselly calm voice. He thought that she would scream at him for barging into her home and kissing her, then again, she didn't seem to put a fight since he was in her bed this morning. David didn't want to answer, but it didn't seem like he had a choice. "Yes?" he said with obvious displeasure in his tone. Regina appeared in front of him in a purple smoke. She was only covered with white sheets. _How can she look so good in those sheets,_ he wondered and then bit his tongue for thinking of that in a first place. "I thought you wanted to redeem yourself, not use magic" he grinned. "I thought you hated me and yet that didn't stop you from fucking me last night" there she was, the queen of sass. His eyes became wide open at her words, he could expect this, and yet David was still a little surprised with Regina. It looked like she wasn't mad at him at all. The Evil Queen would probably rip his heart out the moment he stepped in her house, drunk, so woundable; yet, Regina was so passionate, like she just waited for Charming to come and swept her of her feet. _No, she is not looking for love, she's just looking to hurt Snow_, a voice inside David's head spoke. His fists clenched at that thought. Could it be? Was she just using him to hurt MM? Anger got the best of him an out of the blue he yelled "This is your entire fault"! Regina stood in front of him wrapped in white silky sheets that fitted her every curve, she couldn't believe his words "My fault? Need I remind you that you were the one to come here in the first place practically begging me to sleep with you" she screamed at him, looking like a dog being released from leash. How can he say such thing? She was the one who tried to stop him, but her aching heart won in the end causing her to focus all her attention for just one night to something a little more satisfying.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." He laughed "I was drunk, and I know you. You saw an opportunity to hurt Snow and make it look like it's all my fault... well dear" he mocked "it won't work, not this time". David wanted to storm out of the house, but Regina stopped him by appearing once again in front of him. She was pressed against the door, and both Regina and Charming were now inches away. He backed away and looked at Regina whose eyes were on fire. "I tried to stop you, but you don't seem to remember that, do you? I tried to push you away, but in the end I just… I just let go." She paused "I guess this is partially my fault, but you still play a big part in all of this". He watched her as she fought with her emotions. She wanted to yell, to collapse herself in tears and yet she just stood there. "Regina, we both know who you are and who you'll always be. Stop trying to find excuses". Small part of David didn't believe in what he had just said, sure she's to blame, but it was his fault too, it would be heartless to let Regina pay for what he had done. It's funny how he let his hatred take such a large effect on him, so much that he was now willing to let innocent suffer for his mistake. "No! I will not be like you!" his voice radiated anger "I will not tell anyone about this, but don't mistake this for affection. I still hate you" he was cold, not showing any signs of the David he was last night in the bed with Regina. He was Charming and she was The Evil Queen.

"You don't know me David, you really don't" Regina used her most calmed voice. "Now please be a dear, and get the hell out of here" she raised her voice a little and the fire in her eyes rose. She backed away from the door. Just when he was about to leave said "Oh, and for the record… I liked the drunk David, much better". With that David left the house feeling like he could burst. _What just happened?_ His angry face was replaced with a face of a confused, sad little boy who just found out that Santa doesn't really exist.

It's been a week since David had his little sleepover at Regina's and yet he was still thinking about that night. He could feel Regina's soft lips against his, he could taste that poisonous taste of apples. It was wrong, thinking about the woman he should despise, but somehow, he couldn't stop. Every time he tried to take his mind of off her he would just end up thinking about her even more. It was slowly killing him. _This is wrong_ he would repeat in his head, but his heart would just turn against the brain and well in Charming's case, we all know what wins in the end. _Could it be?_ It can't be that he came to Regina that night for just any reason. He was drunk, not stupid. Could it be that secretly, somewhere deep inside his heart, David had feelings for Regina? He moved his head at that thought and instead decided to concentrate on finding a way to get Snow and Emma back. The past week was dramatic for everyone, especially him and Ruby. Ruby was accused of murdering some man at the dock and George, yes, King George found David and destroyed the one thing that could bring Charming's back together… the hat. Whenever David thought of that day, he would get goose bumps. It's not like he had another plan. Sure he could ask for Rumble's help, but with him everything is a game, a game David had no time to play. And yes, Regina was an option, but due to what happened between them the last time they interacted, he was left all alone to figure a way to get his precious little family.

Regina was sitting in her living room, watching the movie that always made her cry "Titanic". It sort of reminded her of Daniel and everytime she had a bad day, Regina would sit and watch the movie and just cry. The movie was a perfect excuse for her to cry. This time it wasn't her sad love story that made her eyes turn red, no, this time it was something else, better yet… someone.

David thought of getting Henry from school. He didn't want to bother Ruby to do it, since she was still recovering from shock of turning into a wolf and, everything that followed her transformation. Thanks to Regina it's been 28 years since she turned into wolf_. I could teach him how to defend himself. There's a great idea_, David smiled and left the apartment.

"Hey there Henry" David ran to Henry with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey grams, what's up?" he looked at David with eyes wide open "where's Ruby? Isn't she supposed to pick me up?"

"No kid, no more late nights at Granny's for your grandpa" _did I just say grandpa?_ "Anyways, I thought today I teach you a little bit about defense, what do you say"? David looked into Henry's eyes, that suddenly sparkled with excitement/

"You mean… we're going to fight? With swords and everything"

"Not really, more like wooden sticks, but that's a start" he smiled.

"Okay gra- I mean David" Henry corrected himself. After all, David was almost 29, not 59.

"Okay kid, go find us some sticks, I'll be waiting here". And with that Henry left and decided to go to the woods by himself, to search.

_It's Friday. Maybe, just maybe I should leave the house_, Regina thought while watching the last scene in the movie. _Yes, that's just what I am going to do_, she smiled and with that she jumped off the couch and wiped away her tears, she looked at the clock. _Good, maybe I still have time to pick Henry up from school_, she smiled and went upstairs to get dressed and fix her messy hair.

She left the house with a smile on her face. _Nice_, she thought _I'm out and no angry mob and fingers being pointed, maybe they got tired,_ she smirked and went to the back of the yard where her car was. "Hello your majesty" she recognized the voice immediately. "Hello Gold" she was in no mood to speak to him "If I may ask what on Earth are you doing here?" she raised her voice. "Ah, the Queen is back I see, well I just wanted to inform you that I have Belle with me and that you have no power over me anymore whatsoever." He clenched his fists at the thought of what she had done to her.

"Well I am happy for you two, now move your sorry ass, I have something to do" she looked at him angrily and pushed him out of her way. He laughed "Playing powerful I see, enjoy that while you can, as soon as you leave this yard people would start throwing fire sticks at you". "I can handle them!" she smirked and sat into the car driving of, leaving Rumple who stared as she left _Oh you'll be broken, soon enough._

It's been 10 minutes since Henry went to find wooden sticks and David was getting bored. He just sat there not knowing what to do with himself. He noticed a black Mercedes approaching schools parking lot and instantly froze… _Regina._

She got out of the car wearing black strapless dress that fitted her body perfectly and over the dress she wore dark red blazer. Her hair was picked up into a bun leaving her face completely reveled. He smiled at seeing her "Regina" he yelled out and ran towards her. She looked in his direction and tripped, but managed to stay on her feet. "I can see I swept you off your feet" he teased. "Very funny Charming" she couldn't help but laugh. He started…"Look I am sorry about what I said earlier this week, I shou-" Regina stopped him by putting her hand on his mouth. He felt a shiver. "It's okay, I shouldn't have done that,… let you do… what you did… and what you done was nice,… but you really shouldn't do it again… to me" she was embarrassed how that sentence turned wrong and she couldn't explain it, she's not the kind of person that gets stuck in the middle of the thought. He moved her arm from his mouth and started laughing. "It's not funny David, I mean it." She couldn't help but laugh along with him, it was a relief. "I know, it's just.. You're the Evil Queen and yet, you're left with no words, if I was talking to someone else I would assume that that someone has a serious crush on me" he kept teasing. It's been couple of minutes when he realized that her hand was still in his. David took a step closer and now there was almost no space between them, she was hypnotized by his blue eyes and almost caught herself falling for him again, but she gained control and took one step backwards. "Where's Henry?" she quickly changed the subject, Regina was very good at that. "I sent him to find some wooden sticks you know to teach him how to defend himself" he smiled and was a little disappointed that he didn't get a kiss from The Queen. "Yes, but where?" she looked at him expecting to hear precise answer. "I don't know, he could be anywhere". "Anywhere? Like the woods? You do know that that is the place he'll go first. Who's with him?" Regina had serious look on her face, the one similar she had when he took Henry away from her in the first place. "I- I- no one, he left… but I- how do you know, maybe he's just around here." he was defending himself. "James, that's the only place where you can find wooden sticks that, can actually be used for something. And you would think that the smart person would follow the kid to the woods, but no, not David." She was pissed. How could he leave her son like that, to go in the woods, by himself? She wanted to kill him right there and yet there was also this small part that wanted to hold him. _Oh just great_ she thought.

"Henry, are you here" both Regina and David yelled around the woods, but there was no sign of him.

"See what you did?" Regina started yelling at David.

"Could you please keep your voice down, at least when talking to me. I didn't know he's going to come here okay? I am a dump Prince".

Regina laughed at that, reveling her perfect white teeth "Finally, you admit".

David loved this new side of Regina, she was still holding her head high and looked terrifying in some way, but there was something yet unusual about her now… now, she was smiling.

Regina was busy laughing and failed to see a not so big rock, but big enough for her to trip. It was just in time that James saw Regina and prevented her from falling. He grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards. They were once again inches away from each other, her hand was on his chest, because of the push obviously and her eyes met with his. She took a deep breath. "Second time your majesty. I'm starting to think this was on purpose" David frowned. "And what makes you think that dear?"

"Well, we are alone. In the woods. Just inches away." He smirked and watched her as she leaded a battle against herself _to kiss him, or not, the question is now._

Regina once again had the same damn problem. She should get the hell away from there, she shouldn't even be there in the first place. _Was this a test? Was Charming just checking her, or did he really wanted her to kiss him?_ This really was the first time The Queen was left speechless and frankly motionless to. She just stood there, staring into his beautiful eyes, her every breath was heavier than the other and just when she was about to back away and David leaned forward and closed the distance between them. He was surprised, you don't just kiss your arch enemy everyday, but something pulled him to her, maybe it was just that scent of apples, or just her mesmerizing face. He felt her responding and backed away just for a moment, that's when the unexpected words slipped his tongue "I've missed you Regina".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter of EC fic. This one was as simple as it could be. Lately I've been stuck studying so I don't have that much time to write. Please review 'cause I really want to hear your opinion! Hope you like it!**

They both needed time to process what just happened, but unfortunately for both of them, there wasn't any. Just when their lips once again collapsed together that familiar voice rang in their ears "Help!" someone yelled not that far from where they were standing.

Regina pulled away, eyes wide open, staring at David "Henry", she said and rushed in the direction of the boy who yelled as if he just saw a monster.

"Henry" Regina was now screaming, she had too much in her head to deal with so it was kind of relief to be able to scream out loud. David followed The Evil Queen, not being able to realize what in the world just happened.

At one moment Regina froze. She was unable to speak, to move, she just stood there. "Mommy" Henry said with frightened look on his face. His clothes were ripped and his arm was bleeding, his face was pale as snow while he just lying there in middle of the woods.

"What happened?" David ran towards Henry and carefully picked him up from the ground, making sire that he doesn't hurt him any more than he's already hurt.

"There was a big dog, kinda like wolf" Henry spoke with a heavy voice. He was too exhausted.

"A wolf?" James looked at Regina. She was still just standing there, staring at one spot.

It was sad seeing her that way. The Evil Queen, who took who know how many lives was now standing in the middle of the woods staring at that small pile of blood. She started trembling and a tear escaped her eyes and fell on her cheek.

"Regina, we need to take Henry to the hospital before he losses to much blood." David informed her, trying to snap her out of her trance, but instead she looked at him and with tears in her eyes she disappeared, leaving just purple smoke behind her.

"Damn it" James said and shook his head. He stared at Henry who was now unconscious and took a deep breath "I guess it's my fault kiddo… sorry" and with that he went towards the car and drove away to the hospital.

* * *

Regina was in her room crying out loud, cursing everyone she could think of. She left Henry there, in the woods with David, it's all his fault. _He shouldn't have sent him there in the first place,_ she thought, but then she would throw herself at the bed and feel guilty for just leaving them there, but it was just too much.

First, David kissed her. Prince Charming kissed her, and she returned the kiss. How could she do that? It was quite tempting, leading David into thinking that she cares for him, just to hurt Snow white, but it wasn't about revenge anymore.

She didn't want to hurt David just to get her revenge. It was surprising really, she never cared about anyone else except herself, and now she cares about some Prince's feelings. _No! I don't care about him, he just misses Snow, I'll not be her replacement_, with that, her tears went down her face like waterfall, maybe Regina needed David more than she wanted to admit to herself.

Henry is now safe in the hospital, Regina's thoughts wondered. _Maybe I should go and see how he's doing, but I better hope David won't be there_, she smiled at that. He's the one that should be hiding, not her, she's the Evil Queen and David, well he's just a Shepard.

Regina wiped the tears from her face, changed her clothes from the woods and left the house, it was 7:15.

* * *

Regina arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later hoping not to see David, sadly for her, this encounter was unavoidable.

She entered Henry's room and sat next to him. "I'm sorry that I left Henry, I shouldn't have done that, but one day, maybe, I'll be able to explain you why, but for now, I am sorry" her eyes were once again filled with tears, but she hold them back as soon as she heard someone storming in the room. "What are you doing here? Get out!" it was Ruby.

"And why should I? He's my son." Oh if look could kill.

"He's Emma's son" Ruby raised her voice, not being afraid of the Queen.

"You know what Red? I won't talk about this now! I could kill you in no time, go take yourself for a walk and leave me to take care of Henry, since you nor David did." At the mansion of David her eyes sparkled a little even though she was pissed.

"I will not leave you alone with him" you could see fire in Red's eyes. She cared too much for Henry to let Regina be alone with him. She could've kidnapped him like she already tried to do once.

"Fine, than stay, it's not like I care" Regina took a deep breath and turned to Henry. He was so peaceful, sleeping, probably blaming her for something as usual, but it was okay. She loved him and she could only hope that one day, he'll return the love.

David was in the Hospital chatting with Granny who was there for her usual check at the doctor. "So David.. have you thought of a plan to get your family back?" Granny smiled hoping to hear good news.

"I'm afraid not. The hat was only way to get them back and now just don't know what do" he was tired of being so negative, but there really was no other way to get them back. "Have you tried Regina or maybe Gold" Granny reminded him.

James smiled when he heard Regina's name, but then snapped out of it, making sure that she didn't notice that "No, I'm afraid they're both useless". They heard Ruby yelling at someone from Henry's room and both looked at each other "Don't worry, I'll check what's going on, maybe she's arguing with Whale"…

"What's going on Ru-" before Charming could finish his sentence he saw Regina standing above Henry's bed, looking at his young face in her black suit that fitted her body perfectly, and oh, that look on her face was familiar… it was the look she gave him that day in the woods, when they kissed, it was the look you could see on her face only when she was with Henry, and now apparently David.

She smiled when he walked in, but still she stared at Henry. "Hello Regina" he tried to sound cold, wretched, but for some reason he couldn't do it. Ruby was too angry to notice his soft voice, or Regina's smile, instead she pointed at Regina "Talk to her!" she yelled and left the room.

James was tempted to close the sheets on the windows, wrap his arms once again around Regina and never let go, but instead he took a firm hand and sounded as cold as he could "What happened?".

"I just wanted to see my son, but it's a crime now obviously" she smirked and David could see and hear little Evil Queen in her just waiting to free herself from the chains that Regina trapped her in.

"You have to understand, she doesn't know you".

"Oh and you do?" she went towards him. "Just because you slept with me doesn't mean that you know me" there she was.

"Regina, calm down I didn't mean anything bad".

It was always such a hard think for her to express her true feelings, so instead of kissing him, Regina moved her arms forward and threw David to the wall.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him. It was killing her that she didn't know the reason why he did that. Was it because of pity? What was he trying to do?

"Really we're gonna talk about that now? Henry could wake up any moment, you really want him to see you, see me like this?" David played that card.

"I don't care, he thinks I'm the Evil Queen anyways. Do you really think that this would come as a surprise to him" she smirked and leaned to David. "Now my question David, it's quite simple", she whispered on his ear "why did you kiss me?"

His whole body shivered from her breath, her voice, her smell. She was so close it was almost impossible for him to control himself. "Because I… I just wanted to Regina." She stepped back and released him. It was in his voice, the true answer, the one he failed to mention, but it was there all along. He did it, because he felt it.

"Can we just talk now? All we ever do is argue, let's just talk, but not here..." David said calmly being careful not to piss Regina of again.

"No, I want to stay here, with Henry." She frowned.

"He's asleep, he won't wake up till morning, come on, it won't cost you anything."

"Fine, but as soon as he wakes up… I'll be here!" she took her purse and they left the hospital together.

* * *

Regina was upset knowing that Henry is in hospital and away from her, but she couldn't just say no to David. Despite her efforts to hate him, she just couldn't do it anymore. The truth is… she never really hated David, it's her hatred towards Snow that made Regina dislike Charming, but she was trying to let go of her anger and forgive MM, she just didn't want anyone to know.

"Regina" David noticed she was lost in her thought while they walked down the main street. He was in a mess. After that night, when he slept with her nothing in his life was the same. All he could think about was her, even when she yelled at him he was happy, he was spending time with her.

Regina snapped out of her thought the moment David called her name. She looked at his blue eyes and smiled a little not knowing how else to react. It was awkward for both of them to walk, side by side, Prince Charming and The Evil Queen.

It really was weird. It was already nine and in town such as Storybrooke that was the time most went to their house preparing for sleep, but not the two of them.

Regina stopped walking and turned to David "So, you wanted to talk. Well… talk".

He smiled and took her hands "Not here" he dragged her to the park that was nearby and they both sat on the bench. He turned to her and started: "What we have Regina, it's all new to me. Since that night all I think about is you. I can't sleep, whenever I see you I have need to kiss you, I can't help it.

Regina dropped her jaw a little and couldn't believe what he was saying, before she could speak, he continued "I agree we can't just pretend like it's just the two of us in the world. You have Henry and quite the past and I have Snow and Emma. Just tell me you feel the same way, tell me you want to this, tell me you want us and we'll make it work out, I promise."

Regina was speechless. Was this really David or is this some kind of a joke? She felt something for him, that was for sure, but she just didn't know what that was. And he really was willing to have the affair with her? How is that even possible? To want someone like her, wretched and evil.

"David, I- this is so wrong!" she barely managed to speak.

He grabbed her arms and smiled "Tell me… do you want us?" he was so full of hope. He cared for Snow, but in that moment, he cared so much more for this beautiful woman… the Queen.

"I don't know what I want!" she raised her voice and tears sparkled in her eyes. David felt the wave of sudden pain that filled Regina inside. It was obvious she was leading a fight with her conscious and her heart. He placed a passionate kiss on her mouth and she returned it without thinking, just being led by her heart, she moaned.

"Tell me you felt nothing and I'll leave you alone, forever". He stood up and stared at Regina, already knowing the answer.

"David" now she stood up and turned to face him. "I don't know what I want, but I know what I need right now, and that… that is you" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him so hard, her body shivered. David pulled her closer to him, not even scared that someone may see them in each others arms.

Regina was already tired from all the excitement for the day and David noticed that, it was all over her face. "Come, let's get you home" he smiled and relised her from his arms. They walked quietly to Regina's house, side by side, but not touching each other.

When they arrived to her home, he placed a light kiss on her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled.

He turned around and started to walk away. "David" Regina yelled. She ran towards him "Can you stay?" David looked shocked "Regina really? Now? No offence, but I thought we were taking this slow" he frowned.

Regina smiled and shook her head "No, not like that, just stay tonight, you can sleep in the quest room. Please, I don't want to be alone.". She wanted to be cold, but with David that's become nearly impossible. Her eyes gave her away and David couldn't resist her mesmerizing face.

"Okay, but just one night" he went towards the door and went inside the house.

Regina stood on the front porch for about 5 seconds and with a low tone she said:

"JUST ONE NIGHT"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! This is chapter 5 and I really want to hear your opinion. I'm starting to seriously doubt myself and I would be happy if you honestly tell me what you think and if I should continue this fic. I am currently having a little trouble, but I'm hoping it's nothing serious. Please Review and of course enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

David woke up feeling elated, even though he spent the night on the couch. He remembered how he held Regina last night in his arms watching as she fell asleep.

_Regina was already too tired to think, she went upstairs and changed her clothes. She put on her most beautiful nighty and went back downstairs to make sure David was still there._

_ "Hey, glad to see you're still here." _

_"And you thought I would run away" he groaned and watched as she approached him. The sexual tension was impossible to handle, but both of them managed to put that need aside and just talk._

_ "Well I would understand if you did, after all this is quite unusual." She looked to the side._

_ "Hey, I want this, we want this" he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled a little; it was nice to have someone in her life again that truly cares. _

_"Want to watch a movie?" she asked him out of the blue, not knowing what else to say. "Yes, I would like that, as long as it's not some girly crap" David released her hand and sat on the couch. _

_"Star Wars?" she smiled. "Seriously? Star Wars… I never would have guessed" he really didn't expect that from her._

_ Regina turned DVD on and sat next to David "There are many things you don't know about me Charming" she grinned. David wrapped his hand around Regina and they watched the movie together._

_Regina fell asleep just before the movie ended and David, like the real Charming carried her to her bed upstairs. He could barely keep himself from waking her and jumping in the bed with her, but it won't be fair. The woman needs to rest, she's been through a lot lately, and so was he. He went downstairs and falls asleep._

_He heard a scream coming from her bedroom, and he jumped skipping stairs just to get faster to her room. She woke up from a bad nightmare and tears streamed down her face. Her fists were clenched and her head was bent._

_ "Regina it's okay, it was just a bad dream", David said as he jumped in the bed holding her close to him. Regina leaned to him, barely breathing._

_ "It was that dream I had for months now" she started talking through shaky voice. "Cora was here in Storybrooke and she tried to kill Henry" she stopped talking and took a moment to look at David's blue eyes shining as the moonlight reflected._

_ She continued "Except this time…this time it was you who she was trying to kill and I, I just stood there, powerless. David I'm sorry" it's like she was apologizing for something that was yet to happen, something that she wouldn't be able to control. _

_Charming watched as The Queen she once was disappeared, and more and more he could see the Regina she really was, woman with broken heart, who suffered too much in her life._

_ He could now see that girl Regina once was, when she was with Daniel. That pure hearted, wide smiling girl that would swept anyone of his feet. "Hey, its okay, everything will be alright" he kissed her forehead and with that Regina let herself relax and once again close her eyes. The moment he was close to her, holding her, she felt no pain, no fear, she was simply safe._

_ It was 5am and even though their day was just about to start, they fell back asleep as the morning sun rose._

* * *

The alarm clock rang and Regina woke up immediately. She found herself lying on David's chest, with one leg over his. At that moment she was happy. With David all the troubles disappeared and she wanted to stay this way forever, but she also wanted to run to hospital and see if Henry's able to talk.

She kissed Charming and smiled when he opened slowly his eyes. The truth was he barely slept the entire night. He wanted to make sure he was there for Regina if she had another nightmare.

"Good morning gorgeous" he smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. Her cheeks were pinkish and her eyes were glittery. He knew exactly how to make her feel special "Good morning to you too Charming".

Her word reminded James of his family that was stuck in the enchanted forest and a wave of guilt rose upon him. Regina noticed that and whispered "I'm sorry". If there was one thing Regina was good at that was definitely ruining a perfect moment, hers or someone else's (mostly someone else's). She got up and went towards the door "I'm going to go take a shower" she announced.

At first she thought to ask James if he was willing to join her, but then it seemed too pushy, so she gave up, luckily David saw her eyes that were subtly begging him to follow her and he got up from the bed "Can I join you?" he grinned.

"Follow me dear" Regina said and soon they were both naked in Regina's shower examining every move, every look. David already saw Regina naked, but back then he as drunk, now he was completely sober and all he could think was _Wow this woman is perfect._

David had no clothes to wear, so he agreed that Regina uses magic to poof them right in front of him. After both of them were decent, they made their way to the hospital together.

* * *

When they arrived everyone were to busy to notice that they both came together chatting and smiling. The hospital was crowded, which was no good, but with everyone remembering things were kind of crazy.

Regina went to Henrys room and remanded there till he woke up. "Mom, where's David, what are you doing here?" were the first words he said after waking up. "Shhh, don't talk. David will be here in a minute, he went to grab us some coffee and I am here, well because I love you Henry and I really care for you".

Henry was slightly confused. Usually when Regina spoke about David or any other Charming family member, her voice, her eyes, her everything would turn evil, but not this time, now she kind of looked happy and it was so strange.

"Okay" he smiled not knowing what else to say, he was confused.

"Knock, knock" David singed when he entered the room. He handed Regina her coffee and kissed the kid in his forehead. "How's our kid doing today" he froze when he realized that he said "our kid". Regina froze as well not knowing if that just slipped David's mind or did he really mean that. Henry stared at both of them eyes wide open. Something strange was in the air could it be ….

David continued trying not to pay attention to anyone or his last words "Your mom was really worried and so was I, next time, I am going to be more responsible and send you somewhere less dangerous instead of letting you wonder to the woods."

David smiled at Henry.

Regina got up from the chair where she was sitting next to Henry and went towards the doors "I'm going to go and see if Whale could dismiss Henry" she turned to Henry "You are then going to go home… with David and call me every hour, okay?" Even though he hated her, she was still his second mom in some way and with David working as sheriff and the mayor; she couldn't expect him to take a marvelous care of her son too.

"You have to listen to your mom Henry, as you could see for yourself I'm not a great father figure" David agreed with Regina.

Henry couldn't believe "David are you okay? Since when are you on her side?" Henry whispered "she's the Evil Queen" his whisper wasn't quiet enough and Regina heard him, she shed a single tear and left the room.

It was then when David snapped a little "Henry stop saying that! Who your mother was, she's not anymore. I knew her as The Evil Queen and trust me; this woman is nothing like her."

David's disapproval in his eyes made Henry feel ashamed, but instead of apologizing he kept making up stories "She cast a spell on you and now you are on her side, I knew it, she's just using you to get to Snow and destroy her!" Henry started yelling, but he was still too weak, he coughs and then calmed down.

David stood now staring angrily at Henry "Young man, this conversation is over. She didn't cast any spell, and you will respect her. Young gentlemen as yourself always do. When she enters this room you are going to apologize and from now one, you'll treat her with respect. Got that?" David too was now calmer.

"Fine" Henry frowned and crossed his arms.

Regina entered the room and smiled "Guess what Henry, you are free to go!" Her smile was sincere and she really was trying to forget Henrys mentioning of the woman she once upon a time was.

David admired her. The way she hid her pain behind that perfectly structured mask, it was scary and amazing at the same time.

"Okay mom, thank you, and I'm sorry" he said the last words as if he was made to say them and didn't really mean any of them, but still Regina found herself out of this world happy.

She glanced a look at James who was smiling at Henry; he finally made him at least say that he's sorry if not anything else. "Let's pack your stuff Henry, we are going home" David laughed and started packing his bags Regina brought earlier. "Are you coming with us, it's okay if you want to spend some time with Henry" James hoped she would say yes and let Henry see the sweet side of his mother, but Regina was afraid that Henry wouldn't want her there.

"I don't want to impose if Henry doesn't want me there, I think I could just go home and you know, do something." She once again hid her pain behind her brown broken eyes.

"No, you should come" Henry said_. No you should come_ echoed in Regina's ears.

"Really?" both Regina and David said and then giggled a little.

"Yes, David said you are different now and I believe him, so since he believes you, I believe you too" he smiled at Regina and her entire world gained color that was missing.

Oh if she only could tell Henry about her and David, and oh if he actually approved that. She would be the happiest woman alive, but there was still time.

"Okay, well than, shall we go to my place and eat some ice cream?" David said in his cheerful voice. "Yes!" Henry yelled and started laughing. Soon the three of them left the hospital and went to David's home.

* * *

**Again, please tell me if I should continue writing this fic! Thanks xo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait... writers block :( Anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The ride to David's apartment was quiet and quite awkward. Regina was sitting next to David as he drove the car. They would occasionally exchange looks and he would smile reassuringly at her.

Henry was to busy reading his "Once Upon A Time" book that found his way back to him. He was reading the story of Little Mermaid and suddenly spoke "Mom, did you know Ursula?" Regina flinched at the sudden question she did not expect but answered anyway "Yeah, she was… a dear friend".

"Figures" Henry said in a whisper, but Regina heard him anyways. David noticed the sadness in her eyes, he was beginning to be aware of Regina's expressions and it bothered him as much as it made him happy. He was getting through to her.

"Hey buddy, how about we leave this talk aside and discuss something that's more important, like what ice cream flavor you would like?" David changed the subject and Regina was truly grateful for that.

"Chocolate and Hazelnut" Regina and Henry answered in unison. She knew every little detail about her son, even his favorite flavor. She does love him… David smiled when he heard both her and Henry laughing.

It was the greatest sound in the world, hearing her laugh like that.

Moment's later all three of them were in David's apartment. He was in the living room after Henry and Regina went to kitchen to bring the ice cream they previously bought.

"Everything okay over there?" he said a little louder to make sure both mother and the son heard him.

"Everything is fine dear, no need to shout, I am right here" Regina said entering the room, giving him his ice cream and Henry followed behind her.

All three of them were now sitting on the couch, Regina next to David and Henry next to Regina. They watched "Castle" since it was Henry's favorite TV show. The boy had a thing for mysteries and chasing after bad guys.

David didn't really pay any attention to the show as much as he did to Regina. She was sitting regally, like a true queen, but there wasn't the mask, the mask she hid behind for too long. He loved it and hated it at the same time.

David knew what he was getting into when HE suggested that the two of them should try being in some kind of relationship.

He always felt attracted to her in a way, she was beautiful and he thought that back in their land too, it's just that being with Snow White all the time and listening of how wretched and evil this woman is, he didn't bother to think about his feeling towards her.

But now, with Snow being… away, he wanted to truly get to the core of this woman, to hold her and make her safe, it was now his mission aside from finding his family of course. He couldn't just leave them wherever they were, he needed to get to Snow and tell her that they should just stop for awhile.

He wasn't the Charming for a long time and she wasn't Snow, the curse changed him and made him realize that he had feelings for the Queen.

She noticed him staring at her, but said nothing. Henry was there and her making any comments about dear Charming checking out the Evil Queen weren't necessary at this point.

Hour later Henry was already half a sleep with his head on Regina's shoulder.

"I should take him to bed" David got up after the episode ended and she agreed. "Henry let's go" David said as he lifted him up and carried him to one of the bedrooms.

"David" Henry said in half sleep state.

"Yes buddy?"

"Does she really love me? My mom?" he was tired but managed to say it.

"Regina?" David smiled "Yes, I think she loves you more than anything. She isn't the Evil Queen anymore, trust me, I knew her back then and this Regina, she's nothing like the Evil Queen." Before he got carried away David stopped there "Now sleep, we'll talk tomorrow".

David tucked Henry in and went to leave the room, but was startled when he saw Regina at the door. She heard everything and she was so happy that someone thought of her as more than just the Evil Queen.

He went to her and whispered "I meant what I said" he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and walked to the living room. Regina stood there for a while, watching Henry and thinking how lucky she is to have him, her son.

She closed the doors and went to join David.

He was taking his shirt when she walked in on him "Oh" she jumped a little and turned around.

"What?" you would think that's she's already over seeing him without his shirt, they already slept together.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting to walk in the room and find you shirtless" she turned to look at him and quirked and eyebrow "With Henry, sleeping few meters away".

He watched her as she blushed the moment their eyes locked. In that moment even the little suspicion he had about being with her disappeared, he was not sure if it's gonna be back.

David took a step towards her and tucked lock of her hair behind her ear. She put her arms on his chest and pulled him closer. Regina loved feeling his body pressed against hers, that way she felt safe, felt dare to say happy.

It's like that was his purpose, making her feel safe.

She always considered him handsome and wondered what was it like to be close to him, feel him, touch him… now she knew.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

It was full of want and passion, the kind that neither of them really understood.

"Wait David" she suddenly pulled away "Henry's in the other room, this is not smart idea" she had a stern look on her face, he felt like a child "Regina it's late, I am not letting you go anywhere at this hour" he then whispered "Stay just one night." And then smiled.

"Oh I see what you did there. Fine, but you're gonna take the couch, I am not risking Henry catching us in bed, together." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, this time a little softer than she really meant it to be.

"Well I guess I could be a gentleman and do that" he smirked "or we can do this" in a swift movement he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom he was sleeping in.

"Put me down David" she was surprised by his actions but kept a wide smile on her face, it fitted her so well. "David I am serious" she yelled it, but then remembered that Henry was in the room not so far and she put her hand over her mouth.

"David, Henry will see us together" by the sound of her voice he knew exactly how worried she was. She wanted to be better for Henry, to be good and stealing Snow White's husband wasn't really going to put Regina in Henry's "GOOD" books.

"Regina come on..." he entered the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

"I'll sneak out in the morning, now…" he said the last word seductively "kick back, relax and enjoy the ride" with that he crawled next to her and kissed her passionately tugging at her lower lip.

She couldn't keep the moans and just let herself go, just like David told her, but before that, she couldn't risk so she cast a soundproofing spell, just in case. She promised Henry she won't use magic, but this was a complicated situation.

No, she wouldn't think. All that mattered now in this moment was David, his strong hands touching her, making her feel alive, his soft lips kissing every inch of her body, in this moment there were just the two of them Regina and David, just the two of them.


End file.
